1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable tie-down, and more specifically to a portable, magnetic adjustable tie-down.
2. Background
Transport of a variety of objects requires tying those objects securely to the vehicle being used to transport them. Often, the vehicle being used to transport an item will not have a tie-down structure built thereon, and may not have the appropriate structures to allow a user to securely tie-down one or more items using straps, cords, or other tie-downs. Without a secure tie-down, transport of the one or more items may be dangerous.
Even when vehicles have structures allowing for tying-down with straps or the like, the structures available may vary widely from vehicle to vehicle, presenting problems with the items being tied-down have to be transported from one vehicle to the next.